Big Time Movie Night
by JaylaHeart
Summary: 5 girls. 4 boys. 1 movie night. Lots of drama. Who's taking who? What will happen to Jendall and Lomille? Read this huge new, 10 chapter story NOW to find out!
1. Chapter 1 Who?

**A.N. This is my new huge story that's going to be awesome! Please R&R!**

Big Time Movie Night-Chapter 1

It was, more or less a normal afternoon at the Palm Woods. As normal as it gets anyway. Especially in the room 2J. If anything's weird, it's normally there. What are they doing now?

"Five more spaces to go! I'm almost there!" Carlos was in the lead.

"Not if I get the ice cream card this turn!"

Katie walked into the room and slapped her hand to her face.

"Are you guys playing Candy Candy Land _again?_ You guys have been playing that all week!"

"Katie, you don't understand." Said Kendall. "This is THE Official Candy Candy Land tournament! And this is the last game that will determine the winner. This is big."

Realizing that arguing wouldn't do her any good, Katie gave up and went to the pool.

10 minutes later, Carlos had won. The rest of the boys were pretty ticked, but they all decided to go down to the pool with Katie. Before they got there though, the bulletin board caught their attention. The sign read:

**Palm Woods Movie Night!**

**Friday night at 8:00 In Palm Woods Park! **

**We'll be watching The Jenifer's new movie**

"**Hot In Hollywood"**

**Bring your special someone! Popcorn provided!**

Logan was the first to get excited. "Maybe I'll bring Camille, I'm starting to get a little sick of being all "On again off again." "

They grabbed a flier and headed to the pool. After swimming for a while, they all started to head back to 2J when a group of 5 girls lead by an agent walked into the lobby. As usual, the boys stopped in their tracks. Before the girls got to see them, they ran behind a few plants and listened to Mr. Bitters.

"Ah, the five girls from Florida auditioning for the Buzz modeling job?"

"Yep!" Answered one of them cheerfully.

"Well then, let me see... room 2K! Here are your keys!"

"Thanks!"

"Wait!" Mr. Bitters stopped them. "I thought I'd let you know, your neighbors, in 2J, are a bit, rowdy."

"Who are they?"

"They're four hockey players from Minnesota, in the band Big Time Rush."

"Oh yeah. I've heard of them, thanks." One of them said.

The girls took their keys and headed for the elevators. As soon as the elevator doors closed, the boys jumped out of the plants and started doing a lot of talking. Carlos started first.

"I call the blonde one! No, wait, the one with the big purse! no the red head, ugh! I can't decide! I call all of them until further notice, okay?

James was next to try to call his favorite. " No way! I'm liking the one that was in the yellow sundress, she is cute!"

Then, they all looked at Kendall.

"Which one are you taking?" Asked James.

"Taking to what?"

"Movie night, duh!"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go get a snack." And he started to walk towards the vending machines. Logan caught up with him.

"What, are you afraid of them or something?"

"No! Look, I think we all know very well why I don't want anything to do with them, alright? I'm gonna go back to the room. Leave me alone."

When Kendall disappeared from sight, the rest looked at each other, rolled their eyes, and said, "Jo."

James looked annoyed. "When is he gonna get over her? I understand keeping in touch and stuff, but it's not like we're gonna let him go three years without a girlfriend, I mean come on."

Carlos sighed and looked at Logan. "How about you?"

"I don't know, I could ask the tall one, or I don't know, hey let's go back to the crib."

Carlos and James both looked a bit confused at that one.

Mr. Bitters, who was sitting at the desk, was trying very hard to not listen in, it wasn't any of his business. From what he _had _heard though, he knew that the next week until the movie was going to be interesting. And then some.

**A.N. You love the beginning? Trust me, there's a lot more drama to come! Stay tuned, and please review/alert this story!**


	2. Chapter 2 First Sight

**A.N. This is going amazingly! Hoping you're loving it!**

Chapter 2

The next day, Carlos and James had talked Kendall and Logan into going on a "mission" with them. The five girls were down at the pool sitting in lawn chairs, and the boys had spotted their portfolio binders sitting behind them, so they snuck them away long enough to find out, their names, and wrote them down. Here's what they wrote down:

_.Their names are Patti, Joyce, Ember, Natalie, and Marie. _

_.Yesterday James said he likes the one in the Yellow sundress. That's Patti. _

_.Patti has red hair and brown eyes._

_.Joyce is a brunette with green eyes and an obvious sweet side_

_.Ember is a very stylish blonde_

_.Natalie has blonde, curly hair and a soft smile_

_.Marie has black hair and blue eyes-The tall one_

The boys closed the portfolios and set them down, just in time too, the five girls left just a moment after them. Once back in 2J they had a group huddle, accompanied by some of Mrs. Knight's cookies. James, as usual, went first.

"Okay, I am _definitely _liking the one with red hair, uhh, Patti."

"I still can't decide, they're all so nice!" Carlos said. He was obviously feeling that Carlos type confusion.

"Carlos!" James took over. "This isn't Minnesota anymore, this is the big leagues. They're not all "nice," get over that, pick one you like and go for it! How about you Logan?"

"I'm not sure, should I ask one of them, or um, someone else?" He didn't really say who, but he didn't have to.

"Logan, if you still like Camille, just go ask her. Now. I command you."

"James, stop, okay, I don't know. Kendall, which one are you taking?"

Kendall almost seemed to get mad. "I don't _know _okay? Get off my case about it, I mean you're not in charge of me, why do you even care? Who says I have to go at all? Now, on an unrelated note, it's the time of day that I can face talk with Jo, so see you guys later!" He stomped out of the room. The boys all rolled their eyes and started going to get more cookies.

"How do we get him to pick one of them and just go? I really don't think Jo would kill him if he just went to a movie night with another girl, would she?" James was getting fed up with Kendall.

"Let's find out!" Logan put on his light bulb face. "I've got a plan."

James said with a huge grin "I like your plans!"

**A.N. I don't know if you caught it or not, but all of the girls are representing, (By name and appearance, not by personality) A character from House Of Anubis!**

**Patti=Patricia**

**Joyce=Joy**

**Ember=Amber**

**Natalie=Nina**

**Marie=Mara**

**Hope that helps, hope you're liking the story!**


	3. Chapter 3 Storm on The Horizon

**A.N. So you know, I'm writing a story called Confessions with my friend PeddieHOA! (Guess what pairing she likes?) It should come out soon, R&R?**

**fluffykittenaLovesLogan- Thank you for your constructive criticism, I slowly realized that as I was finishing it myself, but I don't know how to fix it either. Unfortunately, this story is already finished, but I will keep that in mind for  
future stories. Again, thanks!  
**

Chapter 3

For 20 minutes for so, James, Carlos and Logan waited for Kendall to finish face talking with Jo so they could talk to her. When they finally heard Kendall hang up, he announced he was going to go take a shower after swimming. The other boys wasted no time. They logged on and luckily, caught Jo before she left her computer. When she came up on the screen, she looked confused.

"Yeah Kendall, what is it? Oh hi guys! What's up?"

"We needed to talk to you about Kendall." James got to the point.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Well, the Jenifer's have a new movie, and we're having a showing party at Palm Woods Park Next Saturday, and the rest of us guys were going to bring a few of the new girls to it, but Kendall refuses because of you."

"Oh."

"We wanted to talk to you about it so he could bring a girl to the movie without feeling too guilty. Would that be okay?"

Jo kind of paused. She took a deep breath and said "Sure. I don't see why not, it's just a movie night, right?"

"Totally. And if it helps, we'll tell him about it. Okay?"

"Yeah, he's just not allowed to replace me!" Jo put the smile back on her face.

"Okay. Bye"

Just then, they heard the bathroom door open, and Kendall walked out. The boys scrambled out of the bedroom with the computer in it, and tried to pretend they'd casually been sitting on the couch. Kendall didn't buy it.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Nothing." Carlos was a terrible liar.

"Tell me." He sat down on the couch.

James cracked. "We were talking to Jo."

"Just now?" Kendall looked concerned.

"Yeah, about movie night."

Kendall got a look on his face that was a mix of confusion, sorrow, and frustration.

"Why?"

"We asked her if you would mind if you took one of the model girls to it."

Kendall's expression very quickly became concerned.

"What did she say?" He asked almost with fear.

"She said you could!" Carlos said, a little to peppy.

Kendall's eyes widened momentarily, and then he almost became mad.

"Why would you guys do that to me? I mean, she said she was entirely fine with me taking a _model _to movie night? I just, I don't even know what to think of her, is she sick of me or something?"

After that outbreak, he got up and stomped to the bedroom, and slammed the door loud enough that the girls in 2K could hear it. Which was starting to make them wonder more and more about what Mr. Bitters had said about them. They had all heard of the band more than they had admitted to Mr. Bitters, and actually loved them. They too had seen the fliers for movie night, and they too were arguing over who was taking who. Problem was, there were 5 girls and 4 boys. A storm was certainly coming.

**A.N. Dun Dun Dun... How do you actually type that? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4 Attempts

**A.N. Thanks so much those who have reviewed, keep R&Ring!**

Chapter 4

It was the next day, Wednesday, two more days until movie night. Kendall was still pretty mad. He had hardly talked to anyone since the incident the previous evening. The boys felt pretty bad, but they didn't quite understand what his deal was.

Meanwhile, Jo was talking to Camille about all of this.

"So are you going?" Jo asked.

"Going where?" Asked Camille.

"To the movie night!"

"I haven't heard about that. How did you hear?"

"The guys told me. They wanted Kendall to take a girl to the movie, so they were asking me if it was okay."

"Wait, which girls?"

"I don't know, they just said "The new girls." "

"Jo, the only new girls right now are auditioning for a Buzz model job!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes! What did you say to them?"

"I told him... he could."

"Ohhhhh... That explains so much!"

"What?"

"Jo, Kendall's been depressed for the last day. Now I know why!"

"Depressed? Why? Didn't I give him is way?"

"No, you gave the _guys _their way. You made him think you don't care about him anymore."

"Oh no Camille, what have I done?"

"So do you want him to take one of them?"

"Well, I really don't have much against it as long as he doesn't replace me."

"I know what you're saying. Look, since it's hard for you to do much from there, I'll take care of it the way you would."

"Okay, thanks. Good luck! Bye."

"Bye."

Meanwhile, down at the pool, Logan was playing checkers with James. Logan moved, and it was James's turn.

"Okay James, your turn."

"Okay." He took went.

This time, Logan brought it up. "So, are you going to ask Patti to the movie?"

"I don't know, are you going to ask Camille?" He poked teasingly.

"James!"

"No, I'm serious, look she's walking in now, go ask her."

"Okaaay... fine." He stood up, and walked over to Camille. "Hey, umm, do you, I, Ummmmm... Nice, um, shoes!"

"Thanks..." Camille kept walking towards the pool. Logan walked back to his seat exasperated at how that went.

"Sooo... How'd it go?"

"Bad."

"What did-"

"Let's not go there. Anyways, you said you're asking Patti, go for it now, since I had to TRY to ask Camille."

"Fine why not, I've got the James charm!"

Logan could see where that was going, whenever someone's that confident, it usually ends up as a disaster. The two got up and went to apartment 2K anyways.

'Knock knock knock.' Ember heard a knock on the door. She got up to get it. When she opened the door, She saw James and Logan from BTR! Eeeeh! She told herself though, that she wasn't allowed to act too excited, so instead, she said

"Hey, who are you looking for?"

"We're looking for Patti." Said James with confidence.

If she was being honest, Ember would have said "No!", but trying to be nice, she said

"Oh okay, let me go get her. Come on in."

James and Logan stepped into 2K, and they could tell pretty quickly that they were in an apartment that had girls in it. The whole place smelled like perfume and hair products, there were pictures hung everywhere, and there were other traces of "Girls have decorated this place" everywhere. Ember ran to the bedrooms to go get Patti, and Logan said to James

"Did you see that look on her face? If we don't take all of them, we're going to have to hurt some of their feelings."

"I know, but that's not-" James was cut off by a gorgeous red head walking into the room.

"Hey." Patti said cooly.

"Hey! I'm James."

"Nice to meet you, what are you looking for?"

Logan braced himself for failure. He knew all to well what was coming next.

**A.N. What will happen? Review with your answer!**


	5. Chapter 5 The Mission

**A.N. Keep reading! This is FFs new huge story!**

Chapter 5

Even though Logan knew this would end in failure, he let James go ahead and try to ask Patti anyways. Patti had just said

"Nice to meet you, what are you looking for?"

"Well I was wondering, if maybe you would want to go to the movie night with me on Friday."

Patti had a slight grin on her face. "Sure, why not. Meet you in our room? 7:30?"

"Awesome!"

James and Logan left, and Logan couldn't believe how that had worked. It never turned out that well for them.

As soon as Patti heard the door slam to 2J, she started running around like she had just one the lottery.

"Joyce! Ember! Marie! Guess what!" She looked down at the three, who were all watching TV lazily. Marie looked up and said

"What?"

"James just asked me to movie night!"

Ember sat up in a hurry. "No way! Is that what they wanted?"

"Yep! I can't wait!" She ran into the bedroom and fainted on her bed. She couldn't wait until Friday. Ember stood up and said

"You know what this means, right?"

"Oh yeah!" Said Joyce with an evil grin.

Marie finished. "WE're stepping up our game!"

When James and Logan got back to 2J, they were telling Carlos and Kendall, who were also laying on the couch, all about their recent successes and attempts with the girls in 2K. Kendall rolled his eyes and slumped even further down the couch. Carlos's expression, on the other hand brightened instantly after James said how well it had gone.

"Really? So they're interested in us? James! Go help me ask Natalie! "

"But I was gonna- oh alright."

"Let's go!"

"WAIT! Hold up!"

"What? Come on!"

"First, you need to figure out what you're going to say! You ever notice how you tend to mess things up?"

"Maybe... so what do I say?"

James's phone rang, it was Patti, calling about what to wear on Friday. James Held the phone to his hand for a second and said

"You know what? You'll be fine, just be Carlos!" And went back to talking to Patti. Carlos wandered down to the pool, still not sure what he was going to say.

Once he got down there, he found Natalie leaving the pool. Just as he was about to say something, _she_ did.

"Hey, Carlos! Funny, I was just looking for you, hey I was wondering if you maybe, wanted to meet me at the movie night on Friday?"

Carlos was surprised. "Sure! I'll meet you there! See you Friday!"

Carlos hadn't expected it to go that well. He and Natalie walked back to their rooms together.

Meanwhile, up in room 4J, Camille was putting on her shoes and opening the door, she needed to straighten out this thing with Jo.

**A.N. Oooh! What will happen? Alert this story to find out as soon as you can!**


	6. Chapter 6 Distracted

**A.N. Enjoy! R&R!**

Chapter 6

Camille pushed the elevator button, walked in, pressed the button marked '2', went down, exited the elevator, turned left down the hall, and found the door marked 2J. She turned to the door and knocked precisely seven times. It may sound like she was on some top secret mission, but really though, she was. Kendall was depressed about Jo, and with the movie night on Friday, Camille needed to straighten this out once and for all.

The door opened, it was Logan. He got a gentle smile on his face.

"Hey!"

Camille's focus went down the drain in an instant, she hadn't really gotten to talk to Logan for a while now, this could be her chance!

"Oh, hey!"

"What are you looking for?"

Camille had to think for a minute. She snapped herself up and said

"Oh-oh yeah! I was looking for Kendall."

Logan looked reluctant. "I-uh don't think he wants to talk to anyone right now."

Camille wasn't hard to convince, she just said "Oh, okay then."

"Do you want to- come in?"

"Sure!" Camille grinned.

"I was just making some cookies for movie night, wanna help?"

"I'd love to! Where are you at in making them?

"I'm almost done putting together the ingredients."

"Okay. What do you need next?"

"Um, ¾ a cup of sugar."

"Will do!"

For the next 10 minutes, Camille and Logan made cookies and flirted.

After putting the cookies in the oven, Logan told Camille that they had to wait 10 minutes for the cookies to be done.

"Okay, wanna sit down?" Camille asked hopefully. This was her chance, because she knew Logan was hopeless.

"Yeah. Sounds nice."

After a brief pause, they both tried to start talking, but Logan won.

"So, Camille, would you want to maybe meet at the movie night?"

"Yes."

"Yes." "Yes?"

"Yes."

"YES!"

They laughed, and Camille said,

"You know, that went a lot better for you than last time."

"I know, guess who was egging me on?" He said in his nerdy Logan way, still laughing a little bit.

"James? I thought so."

The two hugged for a good 30 seconds. Both of them were secretly sighing of relief, and they just sat there with each other, giggling, until the oven went off with a batch of fresh, gooey chocolate chip cookies.

As Camille left 2J 20 minutes later, she realized a few seconds to late that she had pretty much bombed her original mission, but she still felt pretty good.

Over in 2K, the five girls had all been trying to listen through the wall, only hearing bits and pieces, but they heard enough to be furious at Camille. Hearing Camille's feet walking down the hall, they all got into a talking frenzy. Marie was outraged.

"I can't believe this! We have the progress with Patti and James, and Natalie's gotten Carlos, but that's all! And now Logan's with Camille, we're hopeless!"

"Hey, at least I got Carlos." Said Natalie. After everyone looking at her with an irritated expression, she said with hesitation "I mean, I want you guys to get dates too, but I'm just- oh you know what I'm saying." All of the other girls rolled their eyes, but continued. Finally, Ember said,

"Don't worry, we'll fix this. We're stepping it up, remember?"

**A.N. Review! Alert! Favorite! Keep reading!**


	7. Chapter 7 Conflicted

**A.N Who reads my Wednesday Ones Shots for House Of Anubis? There's a new one every week!**

Chapter 7

Marie, Joyce, and Ember, A.K.A. The girls who hadn't been asked to movie night yet, plus Natalie, were all sitting down by the pool with their cleverly crafted, yet simple plan. They knew that the boys came down to the pool every afternoon, so they were just sitting there calmly, easy to approach, hoping to be asked to the movie.

When Carlos, Logan and James came down to the pool, still missing Kendall, they set their stuff down on chairs and Logan went to go get smoothies for all of them.

James alone with Carlos, Carlos started to feel bad.

"James?"

"What?"

"I feel bad that all of the other girls are still dateless. I only took Natalie."

"Man, you can only take one."

"I know. Hey can I go talk to Natalie?"

"Sure. Just be smooth."

Carlos stood up to start walking over and said, "That's an insult!" Then ran into a tree.

"REAL smooth."

When Carlos made it to Natalie, with Ember, Marie and Joyce by her side, he said, "So I can't wait for Friday, you?"

"No, I can't wait, but-" Natalie nodded her head at the other girls. "But they haven't been asked yet, so if you could not mention it, I would appreciate it."

"Oh, okay, it looks like our smoothies are here, so I'm gonna go."

"Okay!" Natalie smiled. That hadn't worked for the other girls quite as well as they had hoped, but they still might of put a word in about it.

Up in 2J, Kendall was scribbling in his journal, which he refused to call a diary.

___Hey,_

___I am so confused right now. Jo's still in New Zealand, obviously. ____There are a bunch of new girls here from Florida, but they're not just girls, they're models! They are all so... hot. Especially Joyce. She's actually really sweet. I almost want to ask her, to the movie, but I couldn't. No way. I'm still with Jo, right? She's practically my everything, but lately, it's been feeling more like, what's that quote? Oh yeah. "Out of sight, out of mind." When she comes back, I know she'll still be my everything, but right now, that's just too hard. The guys actually tried to talk to her to see if I could take one of the girls. It was nice of them, but Jo said I could! From what I heard, she didn't even mind! That's what crushed me. It may sound stupid, but I haven't even wanted anything to do with anything since that incident with Jo. It's frustrating, you know?_

_I wanna go play on the Game Sphere before the guys get back from the pool, so bye._

_-Kendall _

Kendall closed the journal, stuffed it in his closet, and flopped onto his bed. He didn't know what to do, and it was Thursday. They were running out of time.

**A.N. What's going to happen? How will this end? Alert, review!**


	8. Chapter 8 Mistake

**A.N. It's Friday! (In the story) What will unfold? R&R!**

Chapter 8

It was Friday morning, bright and early, well, 10 o' clock anyways.

James and Logan were eating breakfast, and Logan was feeling skeptical.

"James, should I have asked Camille to the movie night?"

"Yes! You like her, remember?"

"I know, but if it took me this long to figure it out, do I really?"

"Logan! Just go to the movie night with her!"

"But I-" James and Logan heard a knock on the door. Logan got up to get it. It was Camille!

"H-hi!" Logan managed to stammer.

"Good morning!" Camille found herself drifting again. _No. stay focused! _She told herself. She snapped herself to it and said,

"I need to talk to Kendall."

"Again? Why?"

"Technically, I never talked to him the first time! It's about Jo."

Logan took a deep breath and said,

"He's in his room on his laptop." Camille started walking towards Kendall's room. Once she got in, Logan sat back down and said,

"Never mind about me doubting myself. She's spectacular!"

James smiled and went back to eating his cereal.

Camille knocked on the door. She heard a small voice say "Come in."

She walked in and said, "Kendall?"

Kendall found himself in a T-shirt and sweat pants.

"Camille! Sorry about my PJs!"

"It's okay, that's not what I'm here for."

"Then-"

"Just listen."

"A little birdie told me you've been depressed."

"Oh yeah? What's your birdie's name?"

"Jo."

Kendall's eyes widened instantly. He almost_ asked_,

"J-J-Jo?"

Camille nodded. She said,

"She talked to me on the phone the other night. She said that the guys asked if you could take one of the girls to movie night."

"Yeah. She said I could take a _model _to the movie night. Can you believe that?"

"Kendall! She didn't know they were models! And she only wanted you to take one of them to make you happy!"

Kendall smacked hid hand to his forehead. "I'm an idiot, aren't I?"

"You don't want me to answer that question..."

"So what was she really saying here?"

"She said that you could."

"Even once she knew they were models?"

"Yeah! Only to make you happy though!"

"So she really doesn't mind?"

"Well, you have to agree to one condition."

"What?"

"You can't forget her."

Kendall swallowed hard, his eyes became red. He looked up and said very softly, "As if. I could never forget her."

"So are you taking one of them?"

"We'll see, but I don't want to hurt Jo."

Camille turned to leave, but Kendall said,

"Camille? Thanks."

Camille gave him a little smile and left.

It was after lunch, the guys had just gotten back from the studio, and were down at the pool relaxing, when Patti, Natalie, Marie and Ember came in. Joyce was still getting ready, but as soon as they walked in, both groups knew all to well that there was certainly some drama coming.

**A.N. I get over dramatic, don't I? Well, this is going to get interesting, so keep reading!**


	9. Chapter 9 Last Chances

**A.N. Next chapter is the last one! Keep your eyes open for the possibility of a sequel!**

Chapter 9

"This is it, out last chance!" Said Marie nervously. "Do this right!"

The girls strolled coolly over to their chairs, straight across from where the boys had their chairs. They all sat there for a minute, wondering who was going to make the first move. Eventually, James nudged the other guys into talking to them, mostly because he wanted to talk to Patti. Luckily, he could serve as the ice breaker.

"So Patti, a blue shirt and khakis then?" He said, standing up.

"Yep. I've got a a blue skirt, so we'll match. Are these your friends?"

Patti asked, even though she already knew the answer all to well.

"Yeah, this is Logan, Kendall, and, Natalie, you already know Carlos."

Natalie gave big smile and did a cute wave at Carlos. Playing it up a little, and remembering what Carlos was like, Ember said to Marie,

"I hope we get dates as nice as them to the dance."

"Yeah, me too."

Carlos gave his squeamish puppy look. He turned his head to Natalie, and said,

"Can we bring them too? I bet we could all have fun together."

Natalie rolled her eyes with a gentle, yet goofy grin, and said,

"Sure, why not?" And Ember, Natalie, and Marie all jumped up and gave Carlos a big hug, Carlos grinning like a little kid. From there, the groups mostly dispersed. Joyce, eventually came down, and Kendall decided to leave after that. Two hours later, everyone was back in 2J, and there was a "Group meeting." James got a big whiteboard out of nowhere. He started scribbling, talking as he wrote.

_James-Patti_

_Logan-Camille_

_Carlos-Ember, Natalie, Marie _

Kendall-?

"Okay Kendall, you still need a date. May I suggest Joyce?"

"No." Kendall got up and left. He admitted that he was on good terms with Jo, but he still didn't want to take _another girl _to the movie, Jo okay with it or not.

It was 7:30. James and Carlos went to 2K and met up with their dates, then walked down to the park. Carlos may have had three dates, but it went more smoothly than you'd think, at least for Carlos. James, of course, charmed Patti, so no problems there. Camille arrived at 2J, and there was a happy smile shared. To Logan, it was the best felling in the world to have his girl back. Kendall just sat on the couch, the door open, watching everyone leave in pairs for the dance. If Jo just showed up, so much would be fixed for him. But no one was walking down that hall, until he_did _hear someone walking down the hall. A gorgeous brunette, at least gorgeous to Kendall. Joyce, though he felt stupid about it. Subtract three letter from Joyce, and you get Jo. He wished it was Jo, but whoever she was, she was standing in the door, and Kendall had to snap out of it. Joyce paused and said,

"So, you're not going to the movie then?"

"Nope. You?"

"Nah, I never got a date."

"Me neither." There was an awkward glance between them, and then they both shook their heads, like they were blowing off the idea, and then they laughed. Kendall mustered up the courage and asked, as if he didn't know,

"So where are you from?"

"Florida. I lived right by Disney, and no I didn't go there a lot, if you're going to ask."

"What makes you think I was going to ask?" Kendall stood up, and walked to about four feet away from Joyce.

"I just get asked a lot."

"I actually had something different I was going to ask you."

"And what would that be?"

"I was going to ask you, if you wanted to go the movie with me."

**A.N. Bravery! Courage! What will happen? Keep reading! Tickle that review button! :)**


	10. Chapter 10 Movie Time

**A.N. Last chapter! :( Who wants a sequel?**

Chapter 10

"I was going to ask you, if you wanted to go to the movie with me."

"Oh, I thought you were going ask me how long I'd been a model for, but that works to!"

Joyce smiled, she'd known very well that that's what he was going to say. Kendall smiled back, so happy to touch the girl's arm that he wanted to be with. And it wasn't Jo. He felt guilty, but he was aloud to move on, right? They walked down to the park together, in a peaceful, happy sense.

When they got down to the park, they found a large movie screen hung in a field, and James and Patti in lawn chairs together, Carlos with his girls on a picnic blanket, and Camille and Logan sitting next to each other cozily on a bench. When Kendall walked in with Joyce, everyone turned around, saw them, and started clapping. Kendall almost felt too happy to be with another girl, he hated himself for it. Everyone sat down, and the Jennifers got up and made a boasting speech about their movie, then sat down and watched the movie, which wasn't that great, but that wasn't what the night was about. It was about spending a night with a girl just for the fun of it. Well, for three of them.

**A.N. Thanks for reading! Tell me if you want a sequel, and PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
